Working
by Luxam
Summary: Pikiran konyol Mustang ketika bekerja berdua saja dengannya. Cintanya.


**Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**

**.**

**.**

**Working**

**By Luxam**

**.**

Kamu selalu berpikir _mencintai_ adalah hal yang menggelikan.

Menurutmu, berpikir untuk menyukai seseorang sampai sebegitunya dan bersedia mengorbankan segala hal untuknya adalah konyol. Logikamu yang enggan setuju, bertarung dengan hatimu dan bergumul pada situasi yang mayoritas orang menyebutnya _kegalauan_.

Kadang kamu tertawa sendiri, mengasihani perasaan yang bisa-bisanya kalah oleh akal, yang jelas lebih realistis dan mengedepankan fakta ketimbang harapan. Tapi begitu ingat bahwa yang membuat kegalauan itu adalah seorang bidadari—sebenarnya manusia, sih, tapi dia begitu cantik hingga kamu sendiri tak percaya dia bagian dari _Homo sapiens_—akal yang kamu bangga-banggakan langsung kalah telak oleh perasaan tersebut, _namanya cinta_.

Tak pelak kamu menggeleng, memijat pelipis dan mencoba berpikir jernih lagi, yang tentu saja tak sebanding dengan kejernihan cintamu—tidakkah kamu terlalu hiperbola?

"Kolonel," kata sang bidadari tersebut memecah lamunanmu, "Saya rasa sudah saatnya anda berhenti melamun dan melanjutkan pekerjaan."

Kamu yang sedari tadi hanya menggenggam _ballpoint_ tanpa benar-benar menggerakkannya, sontak kaget dan terbata membalas kata-katanya, "Oh—ya—baik, Letnan—" semacam itu.

_Letnanmu_ kembali berkutat pada kertas-kertas kerjanya, menelusur dengan cermat aliran dana tahunan di _Central_. Tugasmu, sebagai _kolonelnya_, hanya membubuhkan tanda tangan di pojok kanan bawah kertas yang sudah dijamahnya tersebut. Formalitas.

Kamu memandangnya yang duduk sejarak kurang lebih 10 langkah dari kursimu sendiri. Dari perspektif matamu, yang terlihat adalah tentu saja: wajah cantiknya dari tampak sebelah kiri, peluh keringat yang mengalir pelan di pelipisnya, serta lekuk punggungnya yang sekilas tegap namun tak menutupi keseksian tubuhnya.

"Hah…," kamu menghela nafas, kecewa berat karena lekuk tersebut harus ditutupi seragam militer yang tampak formal, kaku, dan tidak menarik. Andai terbalut bikini, inginmu.

"Kolonel?" bidadarimu mulai menyadari lamunanmu lagi.

"Sedang kukerjakan, Letnan," sanggahmu cepat. Tak sampai 5 lembar kertas yang ditandatangani, kamu sudah terusik lagi.

_Terusik kecantikannya?_

"Ngomong-ngomong, Letnan," katamu mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Ya, Kolonel?" tanyanya tanpa berpaling dari kertasnya.

"Kemana Havoc, Falman, Breda, dan Fuery? Aku belum melihat mereka hari ini?"

"Havoc dan Breda inspeksi kota, tidak akan kembali hingga sore nanti. Falman giliran mengawasi Barry The Chopper, dan Fuery dimintai tolong Jenderal Smith memperbaiki saluran telekomunikasi di Divisi Keamanan," jawabnya singkat, padat, jelas—salah satu faktor yang membuatmu semakin mencintainya.

_Bagus_. Dalam hati kau memohon Havoc dan Breda memperluas inspeksi hingga ke Xing, atau Falman dipaksa bermain catur hingga mati oleh Barry, atau Fuery terbelit kabel yang tak mampu diurai hingga lusa pagi. Sedikit jahat, tapi demi upaya untuk memperlancar strategi pendekatan cintamu, kamu berpikir untuk menghalalkan segala cara.

Kamu _ingin bersamanya_, berdua saja, bagaimanapun caranya. Kamu sudah akan mengajaknya ke restoran bintang lima, jika saja tumpukan kertas-kertas kerja ini bisa lenyap hanya dengan sekali bakar—keahlianmu. Tapi begitu memikirkan konsekuensinya: 2-3 lubang peluru di bokong, kamu urungkan ajakanmu.

Suasana hening lagi. Kamu yang notabene _womanizer_, pandai menebar rayuan maut ke seribu wanita, tiba-tiba saja tak berkutik di depannya. Kamu paham, dia bukan wanita yang pantas untuk menerima strategi murahan macam itu. Dia wanita istimewa. Harus mendapat pria yang istimewa juga. Yang usianya tidak terpaut terlalu jauh, tapi cukup dewasa untuk menjaganya. Yang karirnya cemerlang, minimal berpangkat Kolonel dan memiliki kualifikasi _alchemist_ negara. Yang tak perlu kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, hanya mata, hasil dari telah bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun dan melewati banyak kematian di medan perang—tunggu, bukankah itu kamu sendiri?

"Anda tampak lelah," ucapnya memecah lamunanmu lagi. "Saya buatkan kopi, ya?"

_Kopi_, bagus. Kamu mulai berimajinasi, melakukan simulasi di mana ketika kalian sudah menikah nanti: dia akan terbangun dari tidurnya terlebih dahulu—memasak sarapan—kamu terbangun setelahnya berkat aroma masakannya—kalian sarapan bersama—kamu menyeruput kopi cinta buatannya—lalu kamu berangkat kerja setelah dipakaikan dasi dan diberi kecupan selamat jalan olehnya.

Suatu imajinasi menggelikan dari orang yang ketika perang Ishval dijuluki monster.

"Iya, terima kasih, Letnan," balasmu sekenanya.

Dia beranjak dari kursinya untuk menyeduh kopi. Kamu diam di tempat, menahan hasrat untuk meraih dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ah, betapa hari ini rasa cintamu padanya sedang meluap-luap. Tidak bisakah hari segera malam sehingga kamu bisa membawanya ke hote—mengantarnya pulang, maksudmu.

_Tenang, Mustang, tenang_. _Kamu mencintainya dan (aku tidak tahu, sih, tapi mudah-mudahan) dia juga mencintaimu. Kalian satu paket. Tak ada wanita selain dia yang pantas mendampingimu dan tak ada pria selain kamu yang pantas mendampinginya. Kamu pasti bisa mendapatkannya._

Pikirmu begitu. Tapi samar-samar dalam hati kamu ragu ada jaminan untuk itu. Yang mengincar dia banyak, tahu? Bisa saja besok dia diambil pengusaha muda dari _Central_ atau pria kaya pemilik pabrik tambang di timur, misalnya. Sepenglihatmu malah minimal seminggu sekali dia menerima kiriman bunga mawar dari 2-3 orang pengagumnya.

Ini gawat. Wanita butuh kepastian, katanya. Terlepas dari kemampuan menembaknya atau bahu kekarnya atau kedataran emosinya, bidadarimu juga wanita. Wanita terindah. Maka kamu memutuskan untuk memberikannya.

Kepastian, maksudnya.

10 menit kemudian, dia kembali dengan nampan yang mewadahi 2 cangkir kopi. Kamu membulatkan tekad. Menghitung mundur dalam hati dan berdoa dia tak membawa _Tokalev_-nya.

Kamu menatapnya sementara dia berjalan semakin dekat ke arahmu.

"Kolonel," katanya sembari meletakkan kopi di depanmu. "Tidak ada obrolan yang melibatkan perasaan pribadi hingga waktu pulang nanti."

_—Yang tak perlu kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, hanya mata, hasil dari telah bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun dan melewati banyak kematian di medan perang._

Persetan dengan logika dan akal. _Kamu mencintainya_.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**

* * *

Satu lagi fic Royai yang dibikin hasil kabur dari deadline tugas._ I regret nothing, since I love this pair so much. _Sedih banget liat FFMAI sekarang sepi. Wahai kalian para author yang kece, terutama Black, Meshi-chan, dan anak-anak #FMAcrew lainnya, KEMBALILAH KESINI!

Yaudah segitu aja. Salam olahraga. Luxam Pitt.


End file.
